The Legend of Zelda: Digital Dusk
by ArmorAndonomon
Summary: An unusual force has pulled two worlds that should remain separate close together: Hyrule and the Digital World. The Hero of Time must rise up once again to quell this strange force, with the help of a new friend...


Legend of Zelda: Digital Dusk

Prologue

Deep within the Gerudo Desert, a small outpost stood in the middle of a barren valley. The outpost had a tall flagpole with the Great Crest of Hyrule posted upon the top. The outpost was a small shack made of flimsy boards and darkened windows, with a rusting tin roof. The door sat slightly ajar, letting in some of the warm desert winds. The inside of the outpost was very plain, with a large map of the land covering half of the far wall, a small table in the center of the room covered in books and old documents. The two small windows were carelessly boarded up and cracked. It seemed as if the outpost had been hastily abandoned.

A hooded figure slowly crossed the desert on horseback, carefully urging the steed forward. The figure reached the crest of a hill close to the outpost and dismounted. He led the horse over to the small shack and tied its reigns to the flagpole. He gave the horse a carrot, patted it on the nose and walked towards the door. He pushed the door open and closed it quickly, looking behind him as he did so. His horse remained in place, flicking its tail. Satisfied, the man pulled back his hood and looked around the outpost. He looked in the books on the table, through the scrolls lying around, and under anything that wasn't nailed down. He growled in annoyance, and threw a book against the map. The old map fell off the wall, revealing a small hole. The man sneered.

The winds began to pick up violently, picking up sand and throwing it against the windows. The horse reared up, neighing loudly and pulling against its tether. The winds became more violent at every passing instant. The steed vanished from the sight of the inside of the outpost, with one final neigh of misery. After what seemed like days, the sandstorm instantly subsided, leaving almost no signs of happening. The sandstorm left no trace of anything in the desert; from signs of life, to the small outpost in the center of the desert.

* * *

It was the Festival of Life in Hyrule Castle Town, where the citizens of the town surrounding the long-standing castle celebrate the three Goddesses who gave life to their planet. Children ran through the streets and played, while parents partook in the festivities, from eating contests, to dancing in the streets, to festival games, and everything in between. Young love sprouted all around the town, and old love prospered. During the Festival, it was as if there wasn't a care in the world.

Up on the castle grounds, a second celebration was occurring. A young boy was having his Fourteenth birthday party, surrounded by friends he had made over the years. His blond hair was covered by a green cap, along with a green tunic. A Hylian Shield and Knight's Sword leaned against the back of his chair as his dear friends celebrated with him. The young boy didn't speak very much, but let his friends do the talking for him. He watched as his friend from Lon Lon Ranch discussed the art of Cucco Racing with the young Princess, and a young boy from the Northern Goron tribe demonstrated how to correctly eat a rock to some Kokiri and Zora children. The boy smiled. He had made many friends on his previous journey across the Great Land, and becoming the great Hero of Time had helped him to come out of his previously secluded life.

"Link! Link, wake up, you lazy boy!"

He quickly snapped out of his daze and looked up as the Princess giggled with the young farm girl. They commented on how all he did these days was day dream, most likely about having another crazy adventure. Link didn't respond verbally, he just yawned and spooned some cake into his mouth. The girls laughed loudly and insisted that he opened his gifts. One of the castle servants started handing packages to him, letting him take his time in between to unwrap them. He looked through the gifts that his friend had given him with great surprise. His friend, Malon the farm girl, had given him a pillow and blanket made of Cucco feathers. His friend of the Goron tribe, also named Link, gave him chain mail made from the Ore in Death Mountain. The Zora twins, Ko and Alsai, had given him a necklace with a gem filled with Blue Fire. The Kokiri children, Marton and Zelkin, gave their friend a special Ocarina made from the wood of the old Deku Tree. The Princess, Zelda, gave the boy a Royal Tunic, green and trimmed with gold, with the Seal of Hyrule embroidered into the chest.

Link thanked his friends dearly, saying he wasn't worthy of such wonderful gifts. As his friends laughed and joked about how humble their friend was, one of the castle servants approached Link with a final box.

"Young Sir, this arrived early this morning from the Mail Runner. He said he wasn't sure who had sent it, only that it was addressed to you." the servant said, placing the final gift in front of the young boy. The servant bowed and left the group of friends to stare.

"Well, what are ya waiting for, Brother?" the Goron Link asked, staring intently. "Let's see what it is!"

"Yeah, anonymous gifts are so mysterious!" Malon giggled.

His other friends loudly agreed. Link stared at the small box for a moment, then cautiously unwrapped it. His friends gathered around to look inside. Link pulled out a bracelet made of pure gold, with a green gem embedded in the center. Strange carvings covered the length of the bracelet, etched deeply and accented with what appeared to be black paint. Directly above the gem was a small slot, which appeared to be just large enough for something to be inserted into it.

"How cheap, they didn't even give you the thing to put in the hole!" Ko muttered.

Link examined the bracelet and slipped it onto his wrist. It fit snuggly and didn't seem like it would be much of a nuisance. The Hero of Time thanked his friends once again and suggested they all go down and enjoy the festival. The group cheered in approval and left the grounds, heading towards the center of the festivities. Zelda ran up and put her arm around Link's shoulders, congratulating him on another birthday past. Malon blushed furiously and ran up to Link, grabbing him by the hand and asking the boy if he'd like to dance. The two girls began arguing and the rest of the group continued on. As they approached the large fountain in the center of town, the Hero of Time looked to the sky. The bright sun caused him to squint, so he placed a hand above his eyes to see. In an instant, he saw a quick flash in the sky. Shaking his head, he looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Zelda and Malon were still arguin, the Zora twins were running around with the two Kokiri children, and Goron Link was munching on a rock he had found on the ground. It seemed as if none of them had noticed.

Looking around even more, it seemed as if no one else was even looking up. They were all deeply involved in all of the festival activities. Passing it off as nothing, Link wandered around with his friends. They all took part in an archery contest, with Link taking second place to a man in a purple tunic, who kept giggling uncontrollably. Link danced with both girls, who seemed to completely forget about their previous argument. Later in the afternoon, the friends sat down by the fountain and started joking around. Link stretched and leaned against the fountain wall, looking up towards the sky. Again, a quick flash lit up the sky, but this time someone else noticed.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Its too early for the storm season...it can't be lightning!"

"Do you think its the Goddesses coming down to celebrate with us?"

Link stood up and stared intently into the sky, waiting for the next flash. It came soon after, accompanied by a loud cracking noise, followed by the sound of flowing electricity. A few townspeople screamed, causing the crowd to scatter. Zelda stood up as well, telling her friends to follow her back to the castle. The group got up and ran towards up the path towards the castle, with Link bringing up the rear. He kept looking back and watched the sky flash again, followed by another cracking noise, followed by the sounds of electricity. They made it up into the castle grounds, where guards were all staring at the sky, wondering what was happening. Link picked up his sword and shield from behind his chair, and placed the rest of his gifts in a rucksack. The guards told the children to take shelter within the castle, but they ignored the call. Everyone wanted to see what would happen next. Within a few minutes, multiple flashes and cracking noises filled the land, all within quick succession of one another. Finally, a bright flash lit up the sky, followed by more sounds of flowing electricity. Link jumped onto the table and told his friends to get into the castle. All but Zelda ran towards the castle. She climbed onto the table and stood behind her friend.

"Whatever this is, we can take it on," Zelda smiled, "I know we can. We did before, right?"

Link nodded and stared at the sky. In an instant, the sky seemed as if it was being torn away to show a deep purple skyline. The clouds turned dark grey, and the purples and blacks overtook the light blues. Beyond the castle walls, a tornado was beginning to form, followed by another, and then another. The friends stood closely together, staring in awe at what was happening. Another flash came, followed by another, then silence. The two looked at each other, then back at the sky. A large flash then consumed the sky, until neither could see each other. Zelda reached out her hand to grab onto Link's...

Then, there was nothing.


End file.
